Two Is Better Than One
by OtakuPwincess
Summary: With her psycho dad on the loose, Rainbow Skittles has nowhere to go. The only option left is to run far away from her former home. Will the young Unicorn be able to survive on her own, or shall she parish just like the others? ((I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this, sexually, but I'm putting a warning here just in case))


**Hai guys! Pwincess here with my very first EVER story. And it just so happens to be my mane OC, I hope you guy's enjoy it. Also, if you would- please review it, ALL constructive criticism is accepted because I would love to get better at writing.**

A beer bottle was thrown against the wall, as it shattered the silent night was broken, and Skittles knew chaos was beginning to peak within her home… or what was left of the demolished place she called "home".

"Why… why me?!" A tall, dark stallion, which Skittles referred to as 'dad', and only knew him by that, screamed into the face of her mom.

Skittles was cowering in a corner, her white tail wrapped around her hind legs, more of an awkward position but she was too terrified to move a hair. Her pink fur parted around her mouth as it gaped open, unable to make a sound. Swallowing hard, Skittles eyes darted all around the house for an escape. She knew she didn't belong here… and she wasn't wanted.

A smaller, fluffier mare whose fur was light pink stood up and faced the tall stallion. The pink was so light that if you weren't outside in the right lighting, you would assume it was all white. She spoke, "I… I didn't know what I was…. What I was-"

"Oh please, how do you mistake putting something into a hole?!"

Skittles eyes kept searching the room. After time spent pondering, she found it. A large window opened just enough to where she could slide through, hopefully, without a problem.

She scrambled to her feet but not too fast and too loudly, she didn't want to be the next target of hatred. Keeping low to the floor, tail tucked between her legs, ears flat, she slowly extended each hoof slowly. One at a time she crawled to the window and being sure to check behind her- but now all she could see were their shadows off of the candle light… beings they had no electricity.

Finally she made it to the window.

Being aware this might make some racket she paused, starring up into the night sky. Another shatter and a loud wailing scream echoed throughout the house, almost a scream you would hear of someone wounded.

'_Mom?' _Skittles thought to herself. '_No… she's fine… she has to be'_

Skittles craned her head backwards, wanting to turn back.

A deep voice called out, shakily, "S-Skittles, come here my precious… daughter" He paused. "I have a... SURPRISE for you!"

Shivers rolled down her spine, her eyes widened and she hoisted herself up on the windowsill. She used all her strength and started to crawl out of the window. _'Something isn't right about daddy….'_

Thudding of hooves on the floor were getting closer… "Skittlessss~"

Almost out of the window, her hips got stuck. She flailed her hind legs but her hips wouldn't give.

A tug on her hind legs and she abruptly hit the floor. Her father was standing over her and blood was splattered across the left side of his face.

Heavily breathing, he spoke in a raspy voice, "I have a surprise waiting for you…. Your mommy-"He broke off in mad laughter, "YOUR mommy wasn't very faithful…. She is no more, and you… you aren't going to be for long either…"

The corners of Skittles eye began to prick and her vision became blurry. "Daddy?"

He crouched and looked into her eyes, "Don't you EVER call me that, you hear me? I'm not your _DADDY_" he said mockingly.

Guards burst through the door, pacing in the house. "We received a 911 call for this house. If you're in here put both your hooves up and walk out slowly! That is an order!"

His eyes darted away from Skittles and into the dimly lit room from which the shouting came from. "I'll be back my precious~"

She was panicking, eyes going from one place to another when she heard her father scream. She peeked her head around the corner and peered into the living room. The one family picture, that Skittles mom talked her dad into taking, was shattered. An "x" was drawn over her mother's face in what looked like, blood. Skittles ran out into the open area which had, the little furniture they had, flipped over and broken to bits.

She blinked and swallowed hard... then she saw it. Her mom lay on her right side, glass shards pierced deep into her side and trickles of blood still leaving the body and adding to the small pool of blood which lie around her. Her nose had been bleeding which said Skittles father hit her in the face first.

Skittles eyes began to water and her vision started to blur from tears. She gazed over to her father, who was currently under a mass pile of guard's bodies which refused to get off of him until Luna arrived. Her father was ranting, spitting cuss words left and right and threatening to 'kill them the way he did that bitch'.

Skittles closed her eyes and screamed, "I HATE YOU!" then turned towards` the door. Dodging the pile of stallions, and all the broken items. "I… hate you" she said again and used the little 'magic' she knew to open the door and run out into the brisk night air.

She ran and ran until her little legs wanted to give, her white mane flowing behind her. She began to slow her pace until she was stopped. Steam lolled out of her mouth as she began panting, looking up into the direction her 'home' used to be she pinned her ears back while lowering her head. "Bye-"mumbled the young child, "Not like you'll miss me…. But bye" and with that she broke off into a sprint, unsure of where to go. But she knew, anywhere far away was better than her former home.


End file.
